At times it may be necessary to override a normal boot sequence. For example, it may be desired for an Internet Protocol Television (“IPTV”) set-top box to allow for special applications to run. Thus, it may be desirable to override the normal boot sequence and launch a different application. Furthermore, it may be desirable to passively download and run an override boot sequence without disturbing the current state of the IPTV set-top box.